Rebirth
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Two warriors died saving the world and now they find they have a second chance to fulfil their destines. But the have to find redemention with each other. first in the rebirth series.
1. Limbo

Rebirth

Two warriors killed saving the world find themselves in Limbo... they must return to earth to fulfil their destines and find redemention. First with each other then with a world that broke them.

first in the Rebirth series.

* * *

The burning soothed a little but not enough for her, it made her tired… it made her want to sit down and rest for as long as she could. 

Screams echoed throughout the cavern but she couldn't pin point the origins, besides there was too many to count, pain stole over her once more and closing her eyes she dropped to the ground, welcoming the hard ground beneath her.

"**FAITH**" it belonged to one of the mini slayers… but she couldn't remember which one and right now as darkness stole across her she didn't care. The sounds of fighting and dying were slowly ebbing away from her and peace was reclaiming it self back over her.

Faith knew this feeling, she had felt it only once but she was ripped away before she could sink deeper into the peaceful abyss. But she wasn't sinking now she was free falling and didn't fear ever stopping.

What felt like a lifetime Faith found her self still, the pain was gone as was the sounds of the battle raging around her. Slowly with heavy eye lids Faith opened her eyes only to be blinded by the blinding white light that surrounded the slayer.

After blinking back to be accustomed to the blinding light she sat up with no oppressive pain, clucking her tongue she took a guess at what had happened. What did confuse her was that she was in a peaceful place… with no pain, she was meant to go to hell she was meant to pay for what she did and she come to accept this.

"Your right you know" a accented voice called from behind Faith who with slayer reflexes jumped to her feet and spun to find a dark haired man standing in scruffy clothes and a smirk to his youngest face. He walked over to her with hands shoved in his pockets.

"About being dead… your right" he added his Irish accent dripping from each word but Faith remained silent folding her arms tightly across her chest. She eyed the stranger up preparing her self for a fight. But the man simply chuckled and dragged his hands from his pockets and held them up.

"Don't worry slayer couldn't hurt you even if I could… don't talk much do you, strange that from what I saw you were quiet the talker" the man stated as Faith narrowed her eyes at him becoming annoyed at the smirking man.

"And what did you see" Faith growled causing the man to stop a few feet away from her and grin brightly; he held his hand out and tilted his head.

"Doyle, nice to meet you" Doyle greeted but Faith held her arms tightly across her chest, it took a few seconds before Doyle dropped his hand and nodded.

"Look you don't have to get all moody or anything… I know you're a slayer, I know your name is Faith and I know what happened to you… I'm a guardian angel of sorts, you see I did the whole dying thing… years ago in fact, and just like you I went and died whilst trying to save the world" Doyle admitted with a smile gracing his lips still.

Faith dropped her arms and stared at the man feeling a little defenceless now but Doyle shrugged his shoulders and the blinding light dropped away from them and they stood in a marble hall.

Faith took in her surrounds but Doyle seemed to be rather bored about the grand hall they were now standing in.

"So what happens now… my life passes before me and I go to where I belong" Faith questioned as Doyle raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Yes and no…you did die, your body is back where you left it but your soul is here" Doyle stated a little cryptic causing Faith to glare at him once more.

"And where is here" Faith snapped causing Doyle to grin and wave a hand around him with an air of pride.

"Here is home for me and a waiting room for you… just instead of waiting for the doctor to stick a needle in your bloody arm your going to get something else… your rather lucky I guess" Doyle admitted mostly to himself but Faith clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes once more.

Doyle grinned at her and bounced on the balls of his feet, he monition a hand towards a large pool of water and winked.

"Your in Limbo Faith, you'll see all that you have done before I can tell you what the powers that be have in store for little old you and of course one other… but first, this is your life Faith" Doyle declared before he frowned.

"I really need a red book for that to work… go and take a peep in that pool. If your too scared" Faith cut him off but stomping straight over to the pool and glared down at the shimmering blue green water and found nothing at first.

"Hey dumb ass there's nothing there" Faith ground out but only received a chuckle and before she knew it her hand was grabbed from behind and submerged in the cooling water. She tried to yank her arm free but even when the hand let go she found that she could remove her hand from the pool.

"Enjoy slayer because it's going to be hell" the warning was meant to be light hearted but there was no humour in the tone. It was hell and Faith had already lived it.

Images flashed in the pool, images from times Faith wished could have forgotten.

_Her birth, her childhood_… some of which wasn't all that bad, but then came her darker years. _Her calling, the death of her watcher, Buffy, Sunnydale_. Faith wanted to look away when she her betrayal of her so-called friends… _her first kill, her descent into the darkness that would surround her even until death_.

She clenched her jaw when she saw her first attack of Buffy then her coma… she blinked the tears back when she watched from the sidelines as her twisted soul made her hurt Buffy in ways she could never imagined.

Faith held her breath at the images of her escape to LA after Angel… she tried even harder to yank her hand back and make it all stop when she remembered where this was all leading to. The one face that had always haunted her more then the Mayor, more then Buffy and her friends. This face meant more to her because she knew this was when her soul broke and there was no way to bring herself back.

But whatever powers that may be made her watch, watch as she sliced into Wesley as she caused pain and how she broke his heart and soul a little more then anyone else could. She saw the pain in his eyes, not due to her acts but because he saw what she felt… he saw her finally slipping away from everything good and human.

She saw Angel and Buffy fighting over her but she focused on Wesley… what she did to Buffy could never compare to what she did to her ex-watcher.

Then Wesley vanished and she found her self watching her life in jail the many hours passed waiting for someone to finish her off… trying to find redemption nearly killed her.

Then Wesley was back in her life… her life now broken and she fought so hard to not to return to what she had been but Wesley pushed her… his revenge in a way she guessed. Her fight against the beast, Angelus, with her former self and finally her fight against the First… with the other chosen.

She screamed when pain rippled through out her when she saw her final moments. She was almost thrown back when the pool released her; she curled up tightly willing the tears back as the memories cut at her just like they had done so many times before hand.

"sorry bout that darling…but you had to remember what you once was… because you're going to have to chose who your going to become" Doyle whispered to her as he bent beside her. Faith lifted her heavy eyes back up to him and winced when the pain ebbed through her.

"What are you talking about…? I died… I'm meant to go to hell" Faith muttered as she turned on to her back and Doyle straightened looking down at her. He smiled sadly at her before shaking his head.

"Your not finished yet Faith… and before I tell you anymore we have to collect someone…someone who isn't finished just like you" Doyle admitted as Faith struggled to her feet and stared at him, the pain was fading away but she couldn't and wouldn't find the peace she had first felt when she arrived here. Pain was one thing she knew that made her feel alive and looking back at the things she had done she knew she still had a lot left to do before she could move on.

"Who" she questioned while Doyle headed towards a large opening with steps, he stopped and grinned over his shoulder at her.

"Don't worry darling… you two are going to have a long time to figure it all out… you've got a lot to finish" Doyle declared but Faith hurried after him and stopped him. Doyle shook his head and smirked at him.

"Can't tell you yet… might not hear me out if you find out who" Doyle declared using Faith's grip on his arm to drag her along with him.

They headed up the stairs and moved along a marble hallway, Faith didn't say anything more instead she dragged her arm back glancing at the bare walls surrounding her. Doyle came to a stop in front of a set of double doors but he stepped aside and looked to Faith.

She frowned before she stepped forward and pushed the doors hard, taking in the dark room when the doors swung open. As she stepped in she gasped when she saw a figure lying on the ground, she rushed forward while Doyle held behind with a large smile resting on his lips.

"Now onto the second act" Doyle chirped as Faith skidded to her knees and looked at the pale body lying before her.

_She was in hell…because Wesley was dead too._

* * *

I love these two... and Doyle too of course. This will be a mainly Wesley/Faith series but Doyle along with a few others will be joining in as my favourite two try to fulfil their destines. 


	2. Two Warriors

Chapter two

Wesley had held on to the feeling of Fred holding him, knowing that his blood was draining from him. He knew it wasn't Fred but he wanted to pretend… for the end he wanted to hold on to something that wasn't corrupted.

However the pretence left him long before the pain did… he wanted to laugh as Illyria tried to comfort him but he knew that it was over he was done and he wasn't going to some peaceful and blissful lands, he had done too much in his life to change where he was going.

Lilah was right there was a special hell waiting for him for his betrayal of his friends… but it was then that, his failures and his descent into his personal hell. Wolfram and Heart was just the last nail in the coffin.

He failed as a watched, he failed as a boss and he failed as a friend, even when he helped Faith escape he couldn't even get her to fight Angelus with all she had.

Wesley closed his eyes on the scene surrounding him in death, the pain slipped away and Wesley opened his eyes to find a blinding light. It took a few moments for him to see again without pain, he sat up to see a dark figure watching over him, squinting up he saw a dark haired man watching over him. A hand was thrust forward and Wesley took it gingerly wondering when his second descent into hell began.

However he was pulled to his feet to face Doyle who was grinning brightly at him, Doyle shook his hand quickly before releasing his hand.

"Hello Wesley it's nice to meet you finally… you not what I would have pictured as my replacement but the drinking days was enough to rival me" Doyle commented before Wesley arched his eyebrows at studying the other man.

He had stumbled across the video Doyle had made before his death, he discovered as much as he could about the man Angel and Cordillera were mourning for when he arrived at the original Angel office.

"I'm dead" Wesley pointed out as Doyle grinned and nodded folding his arms "yep, I'm 'fraid so… sucks don't it" Doyle declared as Wesley nodded glancing around him, Doyle watched him before waving dropping his arms and with a smirk the room changed and Wes found him self in a large marble room with a pool a few feet away.

Wesley took in his surroundings slightly amazed but Doyle seemed bored, he waited for a few moments before he sigh loudly gaining Wesley's attention.

"Right… well we covered that your dead, pretty good way to go out by the way. Watched the whole prophecy thing… so what happens now your no doubt wondering" Doyle declared as Wesley raised an eyebrow.

"Well seeing as there is no fire and brimstone I take it I'm not in hell so I must be in limbo… I'll probably have to finish something before I can find my rightful place" Wesley declared causing Doyle to gape at him before folding his arms tightly across his chest and muttered.

"just put your bloody hand in the pool so we can get on with this… however your wrong about having to finish something… you think your rightful place in hell because of all the things you did, your not finished and you have to see who your to make sure you become who you were meant to be" Doyle stated stiffly causing Wesley to raise his eyebrow again but say nothing else.

He walked over to the pool but hesitated over the glimmering surface… he wasn't afraid of what would happen if he put his hand in… he knew that he would watch his life, what stilled his hand was the fact that he had always held on to his most painful memories they had come to comfort him during the nights proving he could never forget where he was meant to go.

What scared him were the good times, ones he pushed out of the way so he could do what had to be done… those didn't cling to him so much and he didn't try to hold on so much.

However Doyle was getting annoyed and took Wesley's hand and plunged it into the pool and stepped back with a sad sigh… he had watched everything before, he knew what was to happen, however it all got messy when Wesley strayed from the path and evil took a more active role in bringing the world its knees.

Wesley held his breath as he watched his birth and his childhood, there was never a blissful moment as from birth he was trained to be a watcher his father had made sure of that and his mother would never argue. It was sad how when Wesley was born his father found a new subject for his beatings and abusive his twisted mind thought was love.

His watchers years past him but he held no real interest in those… he knew how sad and wrong he was, he wanted to please so many people back in those times he wanted to prove he could be the best instead he failed.

Sunnydale and his failings as a watcher didn't hurt him as much anymore, he learnt that he was never meant to be the watcher… with Buffy it was loyalty to Giles and not Wesley's real faults. With Faith it was a different story… Wesley could have saved that girl just like she could have saved him in way but it was never meant to be. He failed Faith as a watcher, just another person in a long line of people who failed her.

The fight against the Mayor almost made Wesley laugh… he felt as though he was watching someone else, someone he didn't know any longer. What did make him still and freeze when he saw the beginning of his years in LA.

His joining of the Angel team, his fights for the side of good… Faith reappeared in his life, he knew that night she had broken him… not because of what she had done to him physically but because he knew she was slipping away and he couldn't stop it. Faith felt more his slayer then Buffy ever did and Angel saved her, Angel the helper of the helpless.

Those years slowly slipped into his turning… becoming the man he had died. It still cut into him when he watched as he betrayed Angel lost his friends who stood by him many months ago. There were times when he blamed Fred and Gunn but he knew it wasn't true it was his own fault… he could have reached out asked for help but he had come to believed he didn't need the help.

He watched as he rescued Angel… he remembered Connor why his and Angel's friendship was truly broken and never fixed. Angel hated Wesley because he was the only who ever dared to point out that Angel was a vampire with a soul.

Angel hated Wesley because he wanted to forget that he was still redeeming for his past and that he couldn't be the perfect father he wanted to be to Connor, evil would always lurk between him and his son. And so Angel lashed out at Wesley, pushing him so far away that not all of Wesley did not come back nor did all of Angel.

Faith made a reappearance and Wesley gave a bitter smile as he watched himself pushing her… he had always tried to push her in to someone she wasn't. First into the perfect slayer then into the rouge slayer who would fight. He always failed her and she was his only regret, he wanted to find redemption with anything else instead of starting with the one person he began his down path with.

Wesley could only sigh as he watched how close the world came to being perfect but of course the gang was never perfect they could never live with perfect because none of them were… they all had a past and they had plenty to redeem for.

Wolfram and hart was the only thing he wanted to cling too because he knew that was the turning point for him.

He was flung back when he felt the knife pierce him once more, there was no Fred or Illyria to comfort him… just the cold hard ground beneath him. No one crying over him as the pain coursed its way through him. This was how it was meant to be.

"Your stronger then I first thought" Doyle declared as he leaned over Wesley who gritted his teeth up at him, then he dragged him self to his feet and glared at the man.

"Not stronger just more bitter… those memories didn't shock me into being a better man they simply reminded me of the lonely nights when I would cling to them" Wesley stated as Doyle thought this over then glance at his wrist as though there was a watch on it. Despite the fact that time had no meaning here Wesley found it confusing.

"Not quiet done yet… another five years or so" Doyle muttered before he beamed at Wesley, pointing to a large opening and staircase he nodded.

"you see your not finished the powers that be had a WHOLE lot more planned for you… and the other one but she isn't finished yet, she has to get the same speech and everything" Doyle declared as he watched forward and Wesley took this to mean he had to follow. It wasn't like he had any where else to go, not much in Limbo.

"Who?" Wesley questioned as Doyle looked at him then shook his head "not yet mate… she isn't ready and you ain't done just yet. You see you both have to finish something set out for you but to do that you both need to be together when you go back" Doyle declared as they wandered down a marble hallway.

"Go where" Wesley asked as Doyle pushed the double doors open into a room very similar to where he died.

"Sorry can't tell you just yet… oh and I'm sorry about this" Doyle declared from behind Wesley, Wesley frowned as he turned but was met with darkness slumping to the ground. Doyle shook his head and mutter about the powers that be. He winced they reminded him of his choice, he looked at Wesley who was laying on the ground.

"Don't have to wait too long English; she's getting ready to join you… you've got a big destiny to fulfil and it starts with Faith" Doyle declared knowing full well that Wesley could hear him.

_Faith._

Wesley cracked his eyes open a little when he felt someone leaning over him, the last words he heard was Faith and for some unknown reason he repeated the name upon waking.

"Faith" he didn't expect anyone to respond but he felt a hand on his cheek, soft fingers prodding him lightly.

"I'm here… and you're a idiot for being here too" there was no mistaking the voice, Wesley ripped his eyes open large enough to see the raven haired slayer looking down at him with the beginnings a tears glistening in her eyes.

Wesley shot up and away from Faith only to find Doyle watching the pair with a smile on his lips. Wesley looked to Faith when she stood, however the tears were gone and anger filled her large brown eyes and she studied her ex-watcher.

"If your ass wasn't dead already I would sure in hell kick it till it was dead… what the fucking hell did you think you were doing. Slayers go before a watcher that's the god damn rule or didn't you get the fucking memo" Faith ground out settling her death glare on Wesley who gaped at her.

"I wasn't your watcher" Wesley spat at her causing Faith to do what she did best, she backed away her eyes pulled back her emotions and she showed the world nothing, nothing that would prove anything affected her.

a sharp clap caused both to look to Doyle who grinned at them "think we should be getting comfortable because your both in for a long and bumpy ride" Doyle ordered gaining a glare from each of the people standing in front.

* * *

still loving this couple and still keep on going. hope you enjoy this 


	3. Destines rediscovered

Chapter three

The three beings found their way to another room Faith and Wesley didn't find it surprising; Doyle simply smirked as he showed the two to a large circle sofa, and the room was bathed in a soft glow. The surround white walls seemed to pulse with some unknown presence but instead of feeling oppressed or watched the presence seemed to radiate calm and peace with each pulse.

"shall we get down to it then" Doyle chirped as he slumped on one side leaving Faith and Wesley to sit down both leaning back into the sofa, both giving Doyle a silent glare that was meant for each other. Doyle just shrugged and spread his arms out behind him.

"right my little ones… you're dead but here's the kicker you two are getting a second chance… anyone else would have been in awe over this place I mean it's bloody Limbo but no you two are so hell bent on getting your just desserts that you haven't took in the meaning of this place" Doyle declared causing Faith to roll her eyes and prop her leg up on the sofa brushing her knee against Wesley.

"My god you're worst then the vampire… Angel was always convinced he didn't deserve any happiness because of what he did… and you are just the same. Death my little ones isn't that easy, especially when you piss of the angel of destiny like you two have" Doyle declared gaining an interested look from both of the people in front of him.

"You two haven't fulfilled your destines that's why you're here… you screwed with a cosmic order and believe the angel of destiny is the last person you want pissed at you… she can be a right mean bitch" Doyle winced when a voice erupted in his head. He smiled sheepishly at the two before clearing his throat.

"what destines" Wesley questioned as Doyle beamed at him "finally I thought you would never ask… you see us higher beings couldn't do anything to interfere when you two managed to screw that one up… well at least not from up here but once you two kicked the bucket we can fix it" Doyle declared as Faith lent forward and narrowed her eyes at Doyle.

"Hey higher dumb ass I did my part… I'm the slayer, slayer dies saving the world. I'm done" Faith stated causing Doyle to smirk then shake his head.

"You're right there… one slayer dies another rises up to take her place, the thing was Buffy screwed the grand order up… she was meant to die twice, she did that but when she came back the second time she thwarted destiny, you my dear was never meant to become the next slayer…your slayer destiny was over the moment Buffy came back the first time but your personal destiny wasn't done just yet. You had a long way to go… but then Buffy and her friends called all slayers and destiny got pissed off big time" Doyle told her as faith sank back gaining a quick glance from Wesley.

Doyle smirked again but didn't comment before he carried on "with all slayers stepping up to the plate things changed and Evil saw it's opening, with the balance of good surging it needed to reinstate it self and that's what it did. However we used it to our advantage, pushed a few destinies forward rearranged a few others but yours Faith was never meant to change"

"What are you talking about" Faith demanded causing Doyle to look at her a little startled he glanced to Wesley who just shrugged as though this outburst from faith was nothing new.

"you were never meant to stand beside Buffy… you were never meant to fight against the first, at least not just yet and you were never meant to die at its hands" Doyle told her as Faith frowned but said nothing more instead she stood and began to pace with the need to do something.

"What was she meant to do" Wesley asked not even noticing the slip back into his watcher role. Doyle grinned at this and rubbed his hands together.

"Redemption of course but she was meant to do a lot of good while doing it" Doyle explained causing Faith to stop her pacing, she had worked her way behind the sofa and now stood behind where she had been sitting seconds before.

"So now we have you we're giving you back so you can finish your destiny" Doyle declared as Faith folded her arms and stared at the man.

Doyle turned to Wesley who had been watching him silently, Doyle grinned at him.

"You too watcher boy" "I'm not a watcher" Wesley snipped causing Faith to stiffen but Doyle just ignored him.

"You were going along just fine and dandy… until evil messed with things and used one of our own agents against us. You were meant to save Connor…and you were meant to save Connor from Angel however it was never meant to turn out the way it did. You see Angelus was going to make an appearance and you and faith were going to have showdown with him too but not like that. Evil once again screwed up that plan but just when we had things back on the right course all of you go and change your damn destiny… you wipe the board clean and follow evils destiny" Doyle snapped causing Wesley to raise an eyebrow.

"Wolfram and hart didn't it even enter your brain that this was bad… evil, nothing can change evil" Doyle declared loudly causing Faith and Wesley to flicker their eyes to each other then promptly away.

Doyle frowned before he sighed and understood what he saw "you two aren't evil… not the grand scale evil Wolfram and Hart were, every human- slayer and watcher- has evil it's what helps us understand the difference between good and evil" Doyle assured causing Faith to look to him however Wesley refused to look away from the ground.

"Look you've seen what you were…how you strayed from the path now your getting a second chance, Destiny had big plans for ever since your meeting in Sunnydale and she doesn't like to be wrong ever… believe me she doesn't she gets ticked off" Doyle told them seriously before shuddering.

"so what we go back as ghost do the spooky on some misguided people" Faith questioned as Doyle looked at her then back to Wesley to find both watching him with interest.

"You go back… but you get reborn, of course when most people come here and are getting ready to be reborn they have to start from scratch but we haven't got that much time for you two so your going back alive and you're going to get stuck back in" Doyle declared with a glint to his eyes.

Faith chuckled and shook her head "you're shitting me" Faith exclaimed causing Doyle to grin up at her… the higher beings didn't like using such language.

"I assure you I'm not… but there are some conditions. You two have to stay on the path fighting evil and find your redemption. That's a given however this is the kicker, you two have to do it TOGETHER" Doyle almost laughed when he saw the pairs faces when he told them the last part. Wesley glared at Doyle while Faith flicked her eyes down to Wesley then back to Doyle.

"Hey wheres a better place to start your redemption then with the people you hurt the most… you both have to make up with each other and it isn't that quick kiss and make up… you two don't know how much you're really going to need each other" Doyle told them. Wesley glanced to Faith who refused to meet his eyes.

"Great good, you two are going to have a blast" Doyle declared as he clapped his hands together and stood. Wesley looked up at him and Doyle saw defiance in his eyes, Doyle rolled his eyes he thought he would have trouble with the slayer not the ex-watcher.

Doyle glanced to the slayer and understood that she had accepted what she did and was willing to try and give up the guilt where as the ex-watcher was just entering his redemption and wasn't ready just yet to give up the guilt.

"look if it makes you feel any better you can make your second chance a living hell if you want and if you want some guilt then I'll give you some… this is a deal you both have to agree on, otherwise neither of you get to go back… even if you want just want to burn in hell do you want the slayer to as well" Doyle questioned holding back the proud smile when Wesley looked away.

Guilt and pain flashing across his face causing Faith to swallow hard, she knew her watcher better then anyone. If she had been asked that question years ago she would have smirked and declared she would have company but now… if she had a chance to make up for all she did she was willing to do it, even if she had to drag Wesley with her.

"If you need time to think over this then fine… but the quicker you get this over with the better" Doyle ordered as he watched the ex-watcher who seemed to be waging a war within his mind. Faith took this moment to look at Doyle.

"What happened to them… the ones we left behind" Faith asked as Doyle looked at her and even Wesley looked up with interest.

"Do you really want to know" Doyle asked gravely gaining a nod from Faith who watched him.

"Well where you want me to start… Buffy lasted a few months but she was never meant to live, Giles died protecting the slayers body. Most of the mini slayers died in the battle that took your life, the witch's lover didn't fare as well. She died at the hands of a vampire, the witch and the carpenter made it out alive with the slayers little sister… set up a nice little home for the mourning girl" Doyle declared as Faith nodded sadly.

"Robin didn't make it either… died with a group of slayers" Doyle added but Faith turned away and folded her arms. Wesley glanced from Faith back to Doyle who smiled sadly at him; it was only fair that they understood the playing field.

"Angel didn't make it… damn fool always had that dragon slayer about him, Gunn didn't last much longer he made a good dent but not enough for him to carry on. Spike and the blue girl survived most of the fight but they ended up in another dimension carrying on the fight" Doyle explained causing Wesley to snap his head up but Doyle shook his head.

"Can't do anything to help them… isn't your place just like earth wasn't theirs" Doyle told him but Wesley turned away with gritted teeth.

"There aren't many good people left to fight the good fight" Doyle added before walked towards the doors leaving the pair to discuss matters. However he only made it a few feet before Wesley stood and looked at him "where do I sign" Wesley asked not looking to Faith while Doyle simply grinned.

* * *

hope your liking the story so far... notice that Willow, Xander and Dawn made it out alive, they will be popping up later on in the series. 


	4. broken souls

Chapter four

Faith paced the room once more, the pool glimmering out of the corner of her eye. Doyle had disappeared once they returned to the 'viewing' room, he had told them it was to draw up the final points on the deal.

Wesley had managed to remain quiet and for the best part of the waiting ignore Faith, his mind had been whirling ever since coming back but he was going over why Faith had almost cried when she lent over him. It wasn't like the two really like each other that point had been made clear in Sunnydale.

At best their relationship was based on tolerance… they tolerated each other in order to get the job done.

Faith seemed to be thinking about her ex-watcher too for at this point she turned and stared at him, he was resting against a wall looking every where apart from Faith's direction.

"Why did you do it?" Faith demanded startling Wesley for a second but he quickly flashed a glare and looked away again.

"Do what Faith?" Wesley coolly asked while Faith folded her arms and stared at him thoughtfully as though he was extremely stupid at this moment in time.

"Die Wes, why did you die" Faith demanded causing Wesley to give her a bitter chuckle, he turned his steely blue eyes towards her and smirked.

"Well I was stabbed Faith, fatally I doubt there was much else for me to do" Wesley pointed out emotionlessly. Faith gritted her teeth and stomped over to him towering over him hoping, anger pouring from her now.

"But you weren't meant to" "and why is that exactly Faith" Wesley snapped before he climbed to his feet, Faith stared at him wide eyed now it was Wesley towering over her.

"I don't quiet understand why you're so upset over the little fact of me dying… is it because you wanted to be there in my final moments?" Wesley growled.

If he was shocked when Faith slapped him hard around the face he didn't show it, instead he simply laughed and looked back at her. Faith wanted to gape at him, he really wasn't the same man she had met all those years ago, and for a few sinking moments she wondered if it had anything to do with her own actions towards him.

"Bastard" she growled quietly causing Wesley to lose his smile, lowering his eyes he turned away from her but Faith was now pissed at the Englishman and wanted him to understand that.

"You were good Wes; I was evil that was how things were… I should have died before you, you were meant to carry on the good fight" Faith growled again before she stalked around him to stare up at him.

"Slayers before Watchers; ring any bells" Faith snapped watching Wesley scowl before he grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall, his face within inches of her own.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING WATCHER" Wesley bellowed causing Faith to swallow before breaking Wesley's grip on her and pushing him back.

"AND YOUR NOT EVIL" Faith yelled back standing up to him while clenching her fists by her side to prevent herself from beating some sense back into him. Wesley laughed in her face glaring back at her.

"Are you sure Faith…? I did a lot of things… things you have no idea about" Wesley growled at her and Faith for a fleeting moment wanted to step back. But seeing the glint in his eyes Faith recognised the look she had seen within herself so many years ago. The need to be punished.

"You know you should be proud of your self… you had a hand in this" Wesley drawled before Faith searched his face before shoving him away from her.

"I'm sorry" Faith muttered taking Wesley by surprise, for a few moments he was speechless. Glaring at faith he was ready for anything but a apologise.

"I'm sorry I did what I did… but don't think that this has anything to do with, your little pit you're wallowing in has nothing to do with me" Faith told him emotionlessly before walking away from him. Wesley watched her for a few moments before gritting his teeth and walking back to the wall he was sitting against.

The pair remained in silence until Doyle returned; he raised an eyebrow as though the tension hit him he glanced from Faith to Wesley but shrugged his shoulders.

"All set… everything has been set into motion and will carry on once you two take a tumble through the rabbit hole" Doyle declared a little chirpy causing Faith to raise an eyebrow up at him. He only grinned at her before moving to the side of the pool.

"You want to tell me what we're getting ourselves into" Faith questioned as Doyle looked at her and smirked.

"Not really… it's no fun when you know how it ends, all I can tell you is that you two are going to be doing good just like you were meant to" Doyle declared looking to Wesley who was studying him.

"When you said we need to do this together; how do you purpose that we stay together once we return? How can you be sure that we don't go our separate ways" Wesley questioned as Doyle grinned at him.

"Because you're going to be drawn together… every time your lives took a turn you were so close to each other. Evil always made sure it didn't happen, when Faith turned Evil made sure that you couldn't help her… just like when you fell from grace so to speak Faith could have helped you" Doyle explained before taking a deep breath and burying his hands into his pockets.

"It's not going to be some magical transporting to each other or anything like that… your going to have a connection to help you understand when the other needs you, it'll just make it a whole lot easier if you just stick together" Doyle told them as Faith raised an eyebrow glancing to Wesley.

"I wasn't lying when I said you two are going to need each other, more then you think or want… evil loves screwing up destines, it's what they do best but you can't let that happen" Doyle told them both firmly.

"What happens if we die" Faith asked as Doyle looked back to her and thought the question over for a few moments.

"This is your second chance… you don't get a third, you die then you go where you're meant to go, but try not to let that happen" Doyle ordered firmly his tone leaving no room for arguments. Faith simply smirked knowing that ran that smoothly in her life- or after life as it seems.

"Now bloody come on, we're wasting time… well there is no time… but that's not the point" Doyle declared a little flushed before waving a hand towards the pool.

"Now I'm going to warn you this is going to hurt like a bitch… why'd you think kids scream like a banshee when popping out" Doyle stated with a small grin when Faith and Wesley looked at him a little apprehensively.

After a few seconds Faith swallowed hard and rolled her eyes… she would never have patience and in true faith style she drove into the pool waiting for the crashing pain when she hit the bottom. But the feeling never came, instead she felt herself being dragged further into the shimmering liquid.

Her stomach clenched and at first she wondered if this was what drowning felt like until pain rippled throughout her, she attempted to double over to stop the pain but she was held in place until the pain erupted throughout her body. She wanted to scream out but her mouth wouldn't move, the scream was building up in her throat chocking her.

The last thing she could hold on to was the pain and blinding light that swallowed her whole.


	5. Returning to life that once was

Chapter five

The scream erupted first… her mouth opening on its own, she couldn't tell if the pain was fresh or was lingering. Faith retch her eyes open but screamed out again when the light burned her dark eyes, screwing them shut she swallowed a lungful of air thrashing out against the blankets holding her arms and legs down.

Her fist connected with something soft before her arms where pinned beside her, she opened her eyes blinking back until a sterile white room came into view. Blurred faces peered down at her while hands moved over her arms.

"Miss… miss you have to stop struggling" a voice ordered, Faith tried to obey but her body writher on its own cramping muscles where the pain had been deep rooted.

"It's a miracle… I didn't think she was going to wake" a female voice joined in from beside Faith's side, smooth hands holding her forehead down.

"Miss… miss do you know where you are" the first voice questioned as Faith's struggles slowly lessened.

Seconds, Minutes or hours might have passed before Faith understood that the voice was asking her the question a second and third time.

"No" her horse reply came, her limbs now feeling weak as the pain finally seeped away. She could only guess she was in a hospital room thanks to the monitors surrounding her and the fact that the man and woman at her bed were dressed in hospital scrubs.

The doctor smiled down at her before glancing to the nurse who was still smoothing back Faith's hair

"Do you remember your name" the doctor questioned as Faith blinked a few times, to gather her thoughts and mostly to let the stiffness drain from her body flexing her fingers and toes.

"Faith" she mumbled gaining another smile from the doctor. With a deep breath she managed to pull herself up pushing past the resting hands of the doctor and nurse.

She only grunted her thanks to the nurse who rearranged the pillows behind her before Faith fixed her dark eyes on the doctor.

"where is here" Faith demanded her voice still scratchy from her previous screaming, the doctor glanced to the nurse who nodded and went about her work but not straying too far from Faith.

"In hospital" "I guessed that… what city" Faith questioned narrowing her eyes. The doctor glanced to the nurse once more forcing Faith to swallow the growl threatening to bubble up her sore throat.

"In LA… well what's left of it anyway" the doctor told her gently, Faith's eyebrows shot up. She was beyond surprised; Doyle had sent her back… but to LA.

Where was Wesley, did the Powers That Be send him here too… or was he sent to Cleveland in some sick twisted joke.

"Miss Liam… are you ok" the doctor's voice broke into Faith's thinking… in fact the name he had just called broke her thinking. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes wondering if was talking to someone else.

"Who the fuck is Miss Liam" Faith attempted to growl in a horse tone, the doctor simply raised an eyebrow and studied her.

"You… your id said Miss Faith Liam… that is your name isn't it" the doctor tone didn't mask his suspicion and Faith didn't bother to mask her annoyance.

"YES" Faith seethed before sitting forward while the doctor still stared at her but before he could say another word another nurse raced in.

"Doctor Mr Price just woke up… he's having a bad reaction to the sedative" the nurse informed before the doctor glanced to the other nurse by Faith's side.

"I'll be right back" he assured before following the still patting nurse. Faith watched him leave before yanking the IV drips from her arm.

"What do you think your doing" the nurse questioned as Faith climbed out of the bed, ignoring her Faith stumbled a little before she followed after the doctor. Her movements slow and clumsy she managed to see the doctor head into a room further down with a spout of energy Faith stumbled towards the room and had to grab hold of the door to steady herself.

The nurse from her room followed her and began to lecture her but Faith again ignored her as she watched as Wesley fought against the doctor, two nurses and an orderly. He had managed to climb out of the bed and was pressed against the wall looking like a wild animal trapped.

"Get me another sedative" the doctor barked and Faith saw Wesley's face pale and his blue eyes darting around the room.

"No" Faith ordered before she stumbled into the room and pushed past the doctor, upon seeing her Wesley froze before he calmed down. Faith reached his side just in time for them both to collapse to the floor. Wesley for the only time since knowing Faith clung to her as she did to him.

"It's ok Wes, we're back" she assured gripping to his hand while Wesley simply nodded while the doctor, nurses and orderly watched the pair.

"We're back" Faith whispered against Wesley's shoulder willing the tears to stop as they stained Wesley's shoulder. His only response was to squeeze her hand tighter.

* * *

Sorry about delay in posting new chapter... work and driving lessons... that's right I'm allowed on the road. Hope you enjoyed and more will come 


End file.
